AceStriker05
is the 5th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary An official Spring Cup is here, and high school teams from all over Japan compete for the spot in the FIFA World Cup 2018. Hamon FC faces off against Yuusei AC in the Iwatani Stadium at the beach resort. Synopsis In Apocalypse territory, Cybergeddon is tired of losing and tells one of his assistants to go and deal with it. Thanaz volunteers after voicing the fact that they only keep losing because of the AceStriker. Meanwhile, Hamon FC, who have lost to Seien Gamma, are wondering if they could change their mind after having failed for the first time. To fix it, Hakuto change his mind and announces that he will open his own gym called "Aquila Fitness" to fit them for the next challenge. Inside the gym, everyone were surprised by an amazing sports exercises tools, as well as many fields. Hakuto said he build this using super computer in the Cosmo Dome so it well keeping this as a hidden base. Miyuki changes herself into instructor to encourage them on training. Ethan is trying too hard to lift himself up, but he can't. Itaru warn him that Cathy will forced him to modeling a new brand jersey if he don't trained well. After finishing their training, Coach Tokuyama reported that an official Spring Cup will be start it tomorrow at Iwatani Stadium and everyone agreed. At Gosei Hotel, Miyuki tells Hawk that she have a plan for Hamon FC to keep focus in their eyes, and Victor is quick to comment on how much she resembles a Princess of Field. The Hamon FC team members sits down to eat Miyuki's homemade cooking, only for Miyuki to remind her that she forgot one special ingredient, her handmade teriyaki sauce. Ethan is confused, but Itaru explains to him that it goes great with meals. Ryoma and Ethan tries a bit with this sauce and deems it to be very good. Miyuki comments that she does whatever she can to see them smile, which makes everyone feel happy. As everyone goes to sleep, Victor mentions how nicely Miyuki gets along with her families. Miyuki asks him about how well he gets along with his family, only for Victor to reveal that he was sealed away by Azazel. And the rest of the citizens of his home planet were brutaliy killed by Four Horsemen. With that said, Miyuki promises that they will save everyone and she will see to it that Victor's wish comes true if Hamon FC win. One the top of the tower, Thanaz is too lazy and decided to wait until the next game. Next day, Hamon FC prepare to go to Iwatani Stadium at the Ayamitsu beach resort while Ethan remember about his sister's struggle to sponsor them. The official Spring Cup is now started, and high school teams from all over Japan compete for the spot in the FIFA World Cup 2018 on summer. Miyuki meets Shintarou Yuuki, the captain of the Yuusei AC from Private Yuusei High School while Ethan begins to ask him why he enjoys playing ball so much. Yuuki claims that is simply due to the fighting-spirit that fact he is may god wishes to be more stronger in the champion. Cathy brings the new jersey from Edidaz brand, Cougar, for Hamon FC to wear it and it fits looks perfect. As the game on now, Ryoma focus on Shintarou's moves, but he failed when Yuuki pass the ball to Shinkichi Ayatsuji and shoot the ball, but Ethan easily save it. Hamon FC runs forward toward Yuusei AC's goal, however, Yuuki tricks Kakeru to steal the ball and managed to score the one goal with Banana Shot. As the first half is over, Tokuyama scold Ethan for why he don't focus on Yuuki's shot. Ethan said that Yuuki indead his a fighting-spirit that can feels like fight his opponent. Miyuki say that Hamon FC need more carefully to win in order to face Seien Gamma again. Thanaz sneaking behind the gate and targets the Mokushenergy from Shintarou Yuuki, turned him into C-Class Haisha monster Mehen. Before the second half started, suddenly they heard woman screaming, running away from Mehen and a horde of Testament. Miyuki and the AceStrikers transforms and rushes to rescue a woman. They quickly begin to attack them while Merry Striker witnessing Shintarou's body has turned into a monster. Victor suggests that they need a Saint Gauge to eliminates them. Then the AceStriker uses the Gauge Blasters to charge up the energy blast, enough for them to destroy the Testament. They then faces off Mehen, who trap Merry with a snake-like board game. Thanaz tells Red Striker to give up for his hope of being ace striker because he want to know where the Super Electron Saints are. But Merry answer no, say the power only can win is a spirit. Thanaz laugh and told him he will regret for having lose to Seien Gamma last time, cause Red to felt sad. Suddenly without thinking anymore, White Striker interrupts by saying they cannot lose anymore, because fighting-spirit is an only hope to lead the Hamon FC to win. With this, White charging his Saint Gauge and release her from Mehen. Thanks for his spirit, the AceStrikers performs the Ace Five Stars Supernova on Mehen before Merry finishing him off, releasing Yuuki from Thanaz control. Thanaz stomping in lost, say this is pointless before Cybergeddon revives and enlarges Mehen along with Testament. Leading the Saint robots to attack and dispatch them one by one. Mehen quickly grabs Equus Shuttle with Snake Arm, prevent them from combining StrikerOh. Red cannot let her in vain and ordering White to weaken him with Crow Hooks. Having good idea, Crow Glider launch the Crow Hooks on Mehen's feet to lose his balance. But the Haisha pulls it in attempt to lose it. With Black Striker's help, Elephant Tractor clutches Mehen forced to him to let Equus Shuttle go and fall to the ground. Thanks for their help, they combined to StrikerOh and destroy the Haisha monster once again. Thanaz retreats in anger, regret it for having failed again. As everything returns to normal, Hamon FC managed to score the draw with Yuusei AC 1-1. Shintarou Yuuki learned a lesson he have and attempt to win, but with Ryoma's word about fighting-spirit, Ethan managed to stop Yuuki's Banana Shot with Wing Saving. With this, Ryoma managed to score the winning goal and Hamon FC won with 2-1. Victor happily scanned and retrieves the Cosmo Crest from Yuuki's body. After match, Yuuki congratulates Hamon FC for their win and apologize that he should play more next time. In this time, Ethan realizes that he enjoys this great feeling and he wishes to experience it more often. Then Miyuki and the AceStrikers run off. Unknown to them though, Rinsho happens to be watching. Major Events *An official Soccer Spring Cup is now begin. *Hawk officially opens Aquila Fitness for the first time. *The first match between Hamon FC and Yuusei AC is seen for the first time. *White Striker's Saint Gauge is charged to first slot. *Hamon FC wins on Yuusei AC for the first time 2-1. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Thanaz *Haisha Monster: Mehen Secondary Characters *Hamon FC members *Yuusei AC Team *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Shintarou Yuuki *Coach Kumatarou Nogami *Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora *Taiki Namikawa *Masato Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Rinsho Gamo Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime